


Relax Daddy

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, dick sucking, kinktober day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Kinktober Day 6: cock worship and daddy kink.Reader is a good baby girl and knows exactly how to make her daddy feel better((i'm taking requests all kinktober and i'm still catching up on days 3,4,5 and 7, don't be shy to send in a request here or on my tumblr!))





	Relax Daddy

Gabriel slumped through your apartment door after a very long exhausting day of work, he wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed, that is, until he saw he was greeted with you in sexy red baby doll lingerie. He quickly went from looking exhausted to surprised, a devilish grin creeping on his face as you got up from the couch and walked over to him. You had him drop his bag by the door as you hooked onto his arm and led him over to the love seat in your living room. 

“Relax daddy, let your baby girl take care of you” you said in your sweetest sounding voice as you sat him down and climbed onto his lap. Your hands traced up his torso and down his shoulders, your fingers kneading into them feeling how tightly wound up he was from his stressful day at work.”You're so tense! Don't worry daddy i know just how to make you feel good again! First let’s start with taking off these heavy clothes”. Gabe just looked at you with a grin, not really saying anything and letting you take charge, for now anyways. His muscles tensed under your touch as you slid your hands against his rock solid body, removing his shirt in the process. You took off his beanie and tangled your hands through his hair, giving him a heated kiss. You could tell how hungry he was for you, making you break the kiss a bit sudden before you got too carried away, earning a huff from Gabe. You slid off his lap and helped him kick off his shoes before moving back up on him, getting rid of his pants as well. You rested your face against his thigh and palmed him thru his boxers, just seeing his hard bulge was getting you excited. 

Gabe took in a deep breath as you palmed him and nuzzled into his crotch and thighs. “Princesa you know better than to tease Daddy right?” he said in a growly voice. 

“I would never tease you Daddy! I'm just admiring how big you are” you said as you leaned down and placed a few small kisses on his cock thru his underwear.

“Well that's very sweet princesa but you're starting to make Daddy feel impatient” he said trying not to sound aggravated but it was hard after having such a long day.

“I'm sorry daddy, I'll get right on to making you feel good”. You slowly slid down his boxers and tossed them to the side. You nuzzled back into the corner of where his crotch and thigh met, his dick leaning on your cheek. “God you're so big daddy, I love your big fat cock so much” you said as you stroked your cheek up and down the side of his shaft. Gabe smiled and gently pushed your hair away from your face. You licked up the length of his girthy cock, tongue flat starting from the base all the way up to his tip. You looked up at him with your big e/c eyes as kissed the tip before taking it in your mouth slowly sucking just the tip. You could hear Gabriel start to moan and his breathing start to change. You loved everything about this. You slowly took him inch by inch until all 8 inches were deep down your throat. You concentrated on your breathing as you kept him down your throat while your tongue worked around the part that was in your mouth. You moaned, unable to hide how much getting him off like this turned you on so much. The vibrations from your moan traveled up his dick making him shudder. You began to massage his balls as well, hoping to both make him feel good and to milk his cock faster. You slowly pulled him out your mouth then began sucking harder and working your tongue around his tip more, as your mouth worked the tip one hand stroked the shaft as the other kept massaging his balls. 

You looked back up at him as you bobbed your head up and down his length, his head was tilted back and he was breathing heavy you could tell he was trying his best not to cum just yet by how hard he was gripping his seat, but that just made you work him even harder. His moans and gasps were like music to your ear as you brought him closer and closer to the edge. You started to feel him twitch in your hands so you stopped sucking him off with a pop of your lips and positioned yourself, looking at him with your mouth open and tongue sticking out as you jerked him off until he came onto your face and tongue with a loud growly moan. You worked him thru his orgasm until his body finally relaxed and he slumped back down onto his seat. You wiped his cum off your face with your fingers and licked away the mess as you stared into Gabe's tired brown eyes, you always drove him crazy whenever you did that.

“Feeling better Daddy? Did i get you to feel a little more relaxed?” you asked innocently as you continued to lick away his mess. 

“Sí princesa, you always know how to make me feel better after a long day” he said as he took his shirt and cleaned the rest of his mess off your face. “But you do know we’re just getting started right?” he said with a devilish smirk. Before you had any time to process the look he had given you he scooped you in his arms and was walking into your bedroom. 

“You knew once you put on that lingerie that you were in for an all nighter mi amor, don't act surprised” Gabe whispered in your ear right before placing you on the bed. 

You didn't even try to hide the excitement on your face. It was going to be a long night, and for your legs, an even longer week.


End file.
